Of Horses and Kings
by Rokkuken
Summary: In the world where it never rains, clouds decend upon a lonely figure. The story of Shirosaki's coming of dominance.


Inside Ichigo's inner world Zangetsu stood atop his perch, his eyes watching with fierce intensity at the gray clouds in the distance. A mild breeze flew through the air with a strange smell to it. It brushed against Zangetsu's coat,agitating his nose and engulfing him, reminding the spirit of what was to come. It was the smell of his student's heart wavering,a great uneasiness and fear taking hold of it. He knew the soul reaper had forgotten him and the strength they lent to one another. Now it seemed he would collapse inside himself, losing all that he was to the dark presence in his soul.

"Ichigo....have you forgotten what I told you?" spoke Zangetsu in his gruff voice.

"Have you forgotten how much I hate It when it rains in this empty world."

The clouds grew closer, casting an ominous shadow over the skewed buildings littered about and Zangetsu knew it wouldn't be long now. It wouldn't be long now before Ichigo fell and _he_ would come to claim his place in this world. Zangetsu understood from the very moment Ichigo called his name that this could happen. That he could fall in favor of Ichigo's other half if that's how things were meant to be.

Overhead the clouds blanketed the sky as far as the eye could see. The once blue and luminous world morphed into a twisted array of blacks and greens,painting the world in a monotone voice. Wind and dust swept the buildings as the air grew thick with the scent of blood lust and carnage. Zangetsu stood unwavering as the world around him began to tremble in acceptance of what was about to appear.

"Zangetsu" echoed a familiar voice.

The aged looking spirit gazed ahead, his face displaying no sign of emotion to being called. Towards the edge of the building he could see _it_ taking shape. The pale, free floating particles forming a ghostly figure from the bottom up. Slowly the pieces melded together and Zangetsu gazed at his executioner. Garbed in a white Shihakusho, his skin pale with ash hair, eyes glowing a luminous yellow;the risen apparition stared at Zangetsu with a impish smile.

"Zangetsu, long time no see." he chirped with a perky tone.

Zangetsu tilted his head up and gazed once again at the sky, ignoring the phantoms greeting.

"Aw come on Zangetsu, is that anyway to treat your pal?" he smirked bending over.

The aged spirit now shifted his attention to the being in front of him, his eyes deadlocked with the phantoms. Behind his glasses, Zangetsu's eyes peered deep into the other apparitions and it was there he saw the fire Ichigo once had. For some time Zangetsu could feel Ichigo's warrior spirit flicker like a candle in the wind but this blood thirsty fiend before him, his inner fire roared and bucked in an uncontrollable manner, thirsting for combat and death. It was the very essence of one who had the will to fight and slaughter, to rule and be the one and only king of his world.

"So you think you have what it takes to rule this world?"

"Of course I do! I'm here arent I!?" roared the apparition as he began walking steadily towards Zangetsu. "You didn't actually think that whiny little shit partner of mine could be king did you!?"

A smirk crossed Zangetsu's lips at his successors words.

"Did I say something amusing?" questioned the pale figure cocking an eyebrow.

"Ichigo may be an impudent child...however.."

"However?"

"He's still the king of this world, not you."

The pale figure's face twisted, his eyes growing thin with disdain.

"Psh, that won't last long. A king who fears his horse isn't fit to hold the crown. besides..." began the pale figure, his face loosening to a smug and defiant posture. "He's so weak..so useless! It's that helplessness like a child that I hate so damn much. That crybaby doesn't have the desire to kill. The need for combat and mayhem as I do!"

Arms outstretched, he gazed at Zanegtsu defiantly, his impish grin spread from ear to ear.

"You should be on the front lines alongside a powerful and knowledgeable king Zangetsu! Yet here you are, following orders from some punk ass brat! It's degrading!" he bellowed.

Both spirits glared at one another, not making the slightest movement or if to break the ongoing silence of two great warriors deadlocked in combat, the heavens began to part and frigid rain began to slowly cover the figures. Zangetsu's eyes grew heavy as his shoulders were battered with the onslaught of water droplets. A frigid cold began invading his very bones as his mind began to grow hazy, his body weighing heavy and longing for rest. All the while the fading apparitions smirk stayed like ancient stone.

"You see this Zangetsu!" cried the phantom, his finger pointing to the sky. "Even the heaven's weep for you and that pathetic excuse for a king!"

Zangetsu retained his smirk as the phantom walked forward, his hand outstretched.

"As soon as Ichigo falls by my blade, death, destruction, endless slaughter and chaos will be at my fingertips! Screams of agony will echo through out all worlds and blood will soak the ground where I stand!" laughed the phantom in a crazed frenzy.

"We will see now wont we." spoke Zangetsu softly as he closed his eyes.

The ghostly apparition smirked as Zangetsu began to fade from the bottom up, his black cloak turning into the very white particles that had formed his executioner. Slowly, the particles came forth into the phantom's outstretched hand,forming a large cleaver like blade. With a loud cry of blood lust the ghostly figure flung the blade down as it sliced through the air. Grinning,he looked to the sky as it began to clear, patches of sunlight beaming down onto the bloodless battleground that was Ichigo's soul.

"Zangetsu...you're wrong." he began looking down at his newly acquired sword. "I'm the rightful king of this world and Ichigo is nothing more than a crippled horse past it's prime."

Light continued to beam from over head as the apparition sheathed his sword and walked towards the edge of the building. Slumping down to the ground, he stared into the endless blue before him as he began to chuckle at the various ways he would slaughter his maimed horse.


End file.
